


cherry on top

by SinSmith



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Biggs, Avalanche, Bisexual Cloud Strife, Bisexual Wedge, Body Positive, Body Worship, Bottom Cloud Strife, But also mild, Canonically Fat character, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Cloud keeps his gloves on, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Frottage, Gloves, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kink Negotiation, Leather Kink, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jessie, Vaginal Fingering, Wedge is fat and Jessie and Cloud are into it, but like really mild, cloud has trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSmith/pseuds/SinSmith
Summary: 'Swing by my place after—so I can "pay you in full."'They make it back to Jessie's place. Cloud is starting to feel like he's a part of something.It started off innocently enough...
Relationships: Biggs & Jessie & Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Cloud Strife & Wedge, Cloud Strife/Wedge, Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/ Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie/Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud/Wedge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 2021 and I'm writing FFVII smut, time isn't real. 
> 
> Enjoy a shameless threesome.

Cloud Strife and the concept ‘relaxed’ didn’t generally exist in the same room, let alone the same sentence. 

But, sitting in Jessie’s modest Sector 7 slum bedroom, on the floor and sandwiched between her dresser and her laundry hamper, he almost did. He was finishing a third slice of pizza, fourth?, at her insistence and listening to Wedge and Biggs and Jessie prattle on and on. Most of the time, they pretended like he wasn’t even there- and honestly that was what made it feel so natural.   
  
He was most at ease as a silent observer.   
  
The three had obviously been friends for years, since childhood maybe. They knew each other’s families, histories, idiosyncrasies. Wedge grinned big whenever Jessie bumped his shoulder, which she did often because they were both sitting on the bed- Biggs had taken the only chair and was draped on it backwards. They’d bartered a bottle of a sweet cherry liquor Jessie liked from Tifa over at the bar in exchange for hauling out some old crates, and it had been easy enough work.   
  
Everyone had been tense from the last reactor blown, so Avalanche’s finest had been more than willing to drink away their problems. They’d had one, two, three rounds of shots? Maybe more? Cloud’s head felt contentedly fuzzy for once, and every time he started to blur- the pressure and pinpricks behind his eyes that felt hot- felt like danger, like Him-   
  
A burst of laughter would bubble forth, Biggs gesticulating wildly and Jessie laughing as she tried to dodge his flailing arms and he tumbled into Wedge who caught him like the grown strategist weighed nothing. The three of them collapsed into a pile on the bed, which took up the majority of the room, covered in Jessie’s soft pink sheets. Where she’d found pink sheets in the slums, Cloud had no idea.   
  
The demolitions expert looked up at him suddenly, eyes bright and a knowing smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, prettily, and it made Cloud duck his head and look away. She always did that- looked at him, held his eyes when someone made a funny joke, wanted him to know that he was- included. Safe. Welcome.   
  
It made an uncomfortable knot form in the back of his throat every time. Usually, he’d push her away, snap at her, not examine it.   
  
But the laughter brought his eyes back to the bed.   
  
This time when their gaze met, he didn’t flinch- holding it. He knew his stare was intense, the mako eyes of all SOLDIERs had that unwavering, too still effect. There was heat there that caught him off guard, and he wasn’t sure which of them had started it; but Jessie rolled her shoulders back against her headboard, pulling her hands back to grip at her own sheets.   
  
Cloud shifted, draping one arm over his crooked knee.   
  
“C’mon, bro, you can’t take me- you’re like half my size, dude.” Wedge teased Biggs, catching him under one arm and rustling his hair, the two of them wrestling like kids. It rather broke the tension, and Cloud thought he felt a slight smile tuck into the corner of his mouth.   
  
“That’s not fair- Cloud could take you and he’s even smaller than I am. Size isn’t everything!! Tell him Cloud.”   
  
All their attention suddenly on him, Cloud was quiet for a moment- when he spoke, it wasn’t premeditated. “Yeah. I could take you, Wedge. Want to try it?”   
  
Wasn’t sure what it was- there must have been something in his voice, it felt gravelly and heavy. He swallowed, but all three of them were staring at him.   
  
“I think you should prove it, SOLDIER-boy.” Jessie, always quick on the draw.   
  
“Maybe I will.”   
  
“Woah now, I don’t think there’s anything to prove, bro-”   
  
“No, I think he should definitely show us what he can do.”   
  
“Haven’t done that enough already?”   
  
“You think fighting is the only skill worth showing off?”   
  
“Aaaand that’s my cue. Have fun, you three.” That was Biggs, who’d wriggled free from Wedge’s chokehold in the interim- he gave them a mock salute, despite the grunted protests from his best friend- who he just winked at as he grabbed his coat and darted out the door.   
  
“He’s so damn fast when he wants to be…” Wedge muttered under his breath, watching Biggs’ retreating shadow.   
  
But Cloud knew he wasn’t imagining the flush on Wedge’s cheeks, the way his eyes brightened whenever he looked at him, the nervous way he was cracking and rubbing at his knuckles and pointedly avoiding making eye contact. He suddenly looked a lot smaller than he was, shoulders slumped a little- and he couldn’t quite figure out why. Maybe he was worried they’d scared Biggs off- he didn’t seem to go in for stuff like that, always rolled his eyes at the flirting and carrying on. But that wasn’t right, they’d been friends for ages. Maybe he wasn’t interested.   
  
Cloud had been told by enough people over the years that he was handsome that he didn’t bother debating it anymore. He’d been poked at and prodded at by every ShinRa goon, every scientist- naked and with clipboards, assessing his skin and musculature, nitrile gloved fingers in his mouth pulling back to rub over each and every tooth, powder that made him gag- He’d been assessed like a prized chattel, and he knew no one had ever found him wanting. 

Whatever it was, Cloud reasoned, he wasn’t one to run from a fight either way. He got to his feet, feeling naked without his sword strapped to his back. It felt weighty, somehow, and Jessie’s eyes were dragging over him. Wedge still wasn’t looking, and Cloud set his jaw.   
  
Three slow steps brought him across the room, standing in front of the bigger man; he could hear his heartbeat pounding, thanks for that ShinRa. Jessie, still sitting by the headboard, whistled under her breath. “Oooo. You’re going to get it, Wedge! Look out.”   
  
“I’m not going to get it, shut up Jessie-” It came out quickly, all a rush, and his cheeks were bright red. His full frame was at the edge of the bed, his hands fidgeting by his thighs, knees up; Cloud was nearly between them he was standing so close.   
  
“You could get it. If you wanted to.” Cloud said, finally.   
  
Wedge looked up, all startled; his eyes were wide as dinner plates. There was a charming downward cant to them- pretty this close up, real dark, sort of a stormfront grey, and lovely. His expression was so innocent, embarrassed. There was disbelief there, too. Like he thought Cloud was playing a cruel joke on him.   
  
“You’re pulling my leg, bro, you don’t wanna- you’re not implying…”   
  
“I’m saying we could fuck, yeah. If you wanted to. _Bro.”_

The man’s brows drew up all helpless under his messy black hair and red bandana; wide mouth parted in frantic indecision. Cloud was fairly certain he heard him whimper, and something about that helpless expression made something inside him growl. 

They’d talked about it, back in SOLDIER. How the mako got under your skin, made you stronger, faster, sure. But also how it raged, how it burned, how everything got turned up to 11. It blew you past every physical limit- every single one. In the barracks, they’d fucked like animals. And it was something the scientists, and the Turks, and the young ShinRa heir himself had all indulged in, if the rumors were to be believed. 

Cloud wasn’t like that. Resisted, most of the time- indulged with Zack, when it was safe. With anyone else, it didn’t mean anything- didn’t matter. It was like sparring. Practice. A release of energy.   
  
He’d certainly never wanted anything so badly as he wanted this. Never been so terrified he would mess it up. But he set his jaw. He’d never run from anything in his life. So he slid his hand, leather gloves and all, over Wedge’s full, soft cheek, lifting his face.   
  
“Is that a yes?”   
  
There was just stuttering; the poor man was real nervous, caught off-guard. It was Jessie who leaned in, gently holding his arm and moving into his side. It was really intimate, reassuring, and Cloud found himself staring at how sweet her expression got- how much she cared about Wedge. Loved him, probably.   
  
“Wedge…?” She said softly, and he wasn’t sure how she could get so much emotion in just one word. It was like magic- and he thought, not for the first time, that she might make a halfway decent actress if this whole ecoterrorist business didn’t pan out.   
  
Whatever it was, it seemed to get through to him; Wedge met her eyes and Cloud felt, again, like an outsider looking in. Like he was staring through glass at something not for him. It was so genuine, vulnerable; and the way Wedge’s face broke into a grin, looking up at Cloud again, made his heart ache in his chest.   
  
“Yeah, I’m in. But are you sure, Cloud? I’m not like-”   
  
“I’m sure.” He didn’t let Wedge finish, kissing him before he got the chance.   
  
He was impossibly soft; his lips, the brush of his cheek and the warm curve of his stomach where it met Cloud’s. It startled him, a little- he’d imagined it, been expecting it, but it was better than he’d anticipated; he found himself drawn into his gravity, sliding his arm over broad shoulders, gripping the back of his hair.   
  
Wedge’s lips parted for him and he was kissing him back; heady and earnest. A little graceless, but all the better for the sincerity. Strong arms wrapped around Cloud; hesitant at first. The blonde dragged his tongue along Wedge’s lip before kissing him harder, rougher- patience wasn’t one of his strongest suits. He could taste the cherry liquor on his lips and he chased it, chased the slick-hot drag of skin against skin. He heard a whimper, a whine, that didn’t come from him; and he took that as his cue, straddling one thigh as he came onto the bed; his knee pressed to sheets between thick legs and making the other man groan.   
  
Good. Every noise reassured him he hadn’t been wrong; that those hungry looks had been for him. Every lingering stare hadn’t just been curiosity about the new SOLDIER in their midst but something more. He was flattered, almost, not that Wedge would believe him if he said it.   
  
He was jostled by a leg against his, and a whimper from Wedge he didn’t coax from him- his eyes flashed open as he pulled away, looking at Jessie who was now directly next to him, on her friend’s other side.   
  
“What. Didn’t think I could just sit back and let you boys have all the fun, didja?” The bubbly girl stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and Wedge grinned; they both looked at Cloud expectantly, and he just grunted.   
  
“That alright with you, Cloud…?”   
  
“If it wasn’t, I would have told you to leave.” His tone was flat.   
  
“Wha- are you teasing me, merc?!” Jessie exclaimed, a wide smile on her face and a flush; it was unbelievably charming and Cloud figured, in for a penny in for a pound.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
This time, he wasn’t sure who’d started it; but he’d surged into Jessie and she’d flung herself against him, one arm hooked over his shoulder- kissing tender and urgent. She was one to talk; she was a tease, trailing her tongue over his bottom lip and then pulling away, making him chase her. She didn’t kiss him again until he let out a grunt of displeasure, laughing at his sour expression.   
  
It was entirely different from Wedge; honey sweet, yielding and inviting. Jessie was delicate, felt breakable under his hand, in comparison to the sturdy frame of her friend anyway. Cloud ducked his head, drawing his mouth over her flaming, flushed cheeks; down the pretty, sharp curve of her jaw and to the swell of her throat; tasting her pulse, the heat of her skin. She was still wearing her armor, and he desperately wanted her _out_ of it. It dug into his chest, and he’d rather feel the give of her skin-   
  
“Now now, Cloud. Sharing is caring.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Jessie had pushed him back, and was looking up at Wedge- the man was smiling nervously, he’d been watching intently and was worried he’d been caught.   
  
“Wedge thinks we’ve forgotten him!”   
  
“Mm.” Cloud answered, regarding it with his usual seriousness. “We haven’t.”   
  
He shoved Wedge down to the bed then, unhooking his own thick belt and letting it drop to the floor with a thunk. His pauldron. Then his shirt, tugging it up and off; revealing pale skin, nicked with scars, some alarmingly symmetrical from the ShinRa scientists. He tossed ruffled blonde hair.   
  
Jessie was drinking in the lines of his body like she never wanted to look at anything else, and it was a heady feeling. He didn’t smile, but he didn’t tease her about it either; instead he slid up over Wedge’s body, leaning down to kiss him again. He luxuriated in how soft, how big, the other man was; how he could feel small, almost delicate compared to him. Sephiroth had been bigger too but- he never, ever felt safe.   
  
Rougher, then, hungrier; he kissed Wedge like he could burn all memory of Sephiroth out of his mind. Replace harsh edges with softness, with Jessie’s giggling laughter in the shell of his ear as she slid behind him. He could have this. He could trust them. Relax around them. Her hair tickled his neck, and he realized as she pressed into his bare back that she’d lost the breastplate. The fullness of her breasts smoothed into him as those cunning hands minced along his chest; he hissed against Wedge’s mouth as her fingers rubbed his nipples, a touch shocked and flushed.   
  
Wedge blinked his eyes open; he’d been laying there, kissed into stunned obedience; trying to figure out the source of Cloud’s gasping. Then he saw those fingers on Cloud’s chest, the way the brunette girl peeked mischievously over his shoulder at him, and Wedge’s eyes just got wider.   
  
“Wow. Oh, wow.” Disbelief. “So we’re… so we’re doing this, huh? Really for real?”   
  
“Yeah. For real.”   
  
It was a scrabble, then, to get Wedge out of his pauldrons and shove up his shirt; he stopped their eager hands, a bit self consciously, but didn’t stop the fingers digging into the warmth of him. Didn’t stop as Jessie’s clever hands reached around Cloud to unhook his belt, so dip under the swell of his stomach and into his boxers; turning bright red at her cry of delight as she wrapped her hand around his length.   
  
“Wedge! You’re so… big… and thick…” She purred, with obvious reverence, before laughing. “Cloud, you have to feel this-”   
  
She drew his hand down then, as well, and he went willingly; happy to have her guide him. That felt good, too, being under her control; as good as her pressed into his back, as Wedge laid out under him. His gloved fingers were led down between their bodies, leather snaking around the thick, heavy weight of his cock. A few slow strokes and his striking mako-eyes widened, flashing like a cat’s, from under dark lashes. He said nothing, but Wedge could tell from the look on his face that he agreed- and that was maybe worse.   
  
“You guys…” He squirmed, but Cloud didn’t stop there; he wrapped his fingers more tightly, stroking him from base to tip and making him whimper. There was a determined set to his jaw, and every muscle in his lean body rolled into it. Paused only to gasp as Jessie rubbed her hands down his bare hips, outlining the corded muscle through his stomach, disappearing below his pants; finding his aching cock and gripping him in time. It was the young actress who started it, grinding against Cloud’s back and hips, forcing him into her hand and up against Wedge and his cock; vulgar as they ground into each other. He suddenly needed to know if Jessie was as wet as she sounded.   
  
Reached back, pulled her into a kiss that made her moan into his mouth; he didn’t really ask with words, but he did gently pull at her arm and she got the memo, ever faster than he was.   
  
Jessie slid around him gracefully, joining Wedge on the bed. She let her knees spread on her bed sheets, feeling the two men watching her closely. Slowly, her hands slid up her thighs, pulling at the blue turtleneck she wore; she drew it up, over her head, revealing inch after inch of beautiful smooth skin, the dips of her ribs and soft line of her navel. No bra underneath, why bother with the breastplate she usually wore, and dropped the shirt to the side.   
  
Wedge whistled appreciatively, and Jessie just laughed. “Like what you see?”   
  
“Uh huh.” His answer was so immediate, sweet and guileless, that it made her blush; the pink spreading down her collarbones, the tops of pert breasts.   
  
“Well then- come do something about it.”   
  
There was a bit of a scrabble of limbs for a moment, but Cloud was content to watch as Wedge knelt behind Jessie, pressing hot kisses to the curve of her neck. She was so dainty- fragile. Naked and pressed against Wedge’s chest, his hands sliding over pale skin. It was brazen, shameless Jessie who drew his hands down to her pants. He unhooked them and she slid his hand underneath; letting out a tender whimper as his fingers brushed her heat. He must have done something right because she moaned, pressed back against him and his face turned determined.   
  
Leaning against the bed, the ex SOLDIER lazily stroked his own hard on; letting himself fix on watching them, savoring the way they both looked over at him now and again. There was desire there, covetous as their eyes traced over his skin; even as they touched each other, even as Wedge slid two fingers inside of Jessie. He could hear the slick drag of her and he could imagine it; pink lips dripping, impossibly hot, spreading for thick, eager fingers.   
  
He must have gasped, working his cock into his own fist, because they both looked up at him.   
  
“You have lube?” He asked Jessie, blunt as ever. Every SOLDIER had their… quirks. Sephiroth and his dramatics, Zack and his reckless abandon, Roche and the half-crazed need for connection. His was self-control like a tightly clenched fist.   
  
“Mhm. Over on the - ahn! Nn… the nightstand, second drawer d-down…” She was grabbing at Wedge’s wrist now, goading him onward, as she rucked into his fingers looking like a doll compared to his size.   
  
“Who is the lube for…?” The man behind her asked; hesitant, curious, but not disinterested one way or the other. Cloud would be lying if he said it wasn’t endearing. He got up, walking over to the nightstand and pulling out the small, glittery bottle.   
  
“Me. If that’s alright with you.”   
  
Wedge’s eyes blew open and Jessie whimpered tragically, shuddering on his fingers; whether because of the way they thrust deeper into her, suddenly, or because her eyes fluttered shut; lost in the thought, the image, of Wedge fucking Cloud open- it was hard to tell.   
  
She clenched around Wedge’s fingers, letting out shuddering, desperate little noises; her pants were piled around her knees, cute striped panties pushed aside by thick fingers. Completely bare, Cloud could see where those digits pressed into her; the thumb that shifted up against her aching clit. She was slick down her thighs and he could smell her, smell both of them. “W-W-Wedge! Oh, please, oh- right there, don’t stop, please-”   
  
There was a low chuckle from him, working her open with absolute determination; like making her come was the only thing he’d ever wanted. His arm braced her in place, tight around her ribs, and she bared down on his fingers, whole body arching with the effort of it- then she went completely taut like a bow, whimpering helplessly as her hips stuttered and her slick gushed over her thighs. His cock ached in time with her climax.   
  
Cloud shook himself from where he’d been standing, stupidly, in the middle of the room. He took the opportunity to strip off his pants and boots as well. Mostly naked, he returned to the bed, joining the pair of them. This time, he was face to face with Jessie, watching the pink line of her mouth as she moaned breathlessly, coming down from her orgasm; he caught her mouth hungrily, before trailing open-mouthed kisses down her chest. Drew one breast to his mouth, flicking his tongue over a hard nipple, before finding the other.   
  
“Doing alright?” Wedge asked Jessie, whose head lolled back against his shoulder, breathing heavy, grinning up at him.   
  
“So good. So, so good. I think you should get inside me, huh?” She rocked her hips back against him for punctuation, and Wedge just laughed, “Yes ma’am.”   
  
Cloud was content to watch, to kiss her now and again; popping the cap of the lube, pouring some over his leather-gloved fingers. Maybe it would have been less strange to take them off… but as Jessie caught his other hand, drawing it to her mouth and sucking lewdly at his fingers- he figured nobody minded. He slid his hand behind himself, lube on his glove- rubbing at his entrance before pushing one inside brusquely. It was a matter of fact sort of business- if he wanted to take Wedge’s cock, he’d have to be slick enough to do it. No romance to it.   
  
He only realized that perhaps he’d done something off when he noticed the noise had stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Jessie and Wedge both staring at him.   
  
“What…?”   
  
“You’re just-”   
  
“Holy fuck, Cloud, that’s so hot.” Wedge, this time.   
  
He felt his cheeks burn, realizing they were both watching him as he leaned against Jessie, thighs spread on her bed, fucking two figners into his own ass as he stretched himself. That he must have reacted, somehow, because his two companions looked desperate; even Jessie, who’d just come. He swallowed thickly, naked and hard between her thighs, working his finger in again and making himself look at them this time; letting himself moan out loud.   
  
It seemed to work, based on the way the demolitions expert rocked her hips back into Wedge, and the way Wedge slid down his pants. With some impressive gymnastics, Jessie got out of her clothes entirely; completely naked now, she’d dragged Wedge underneath her. His broad hands on her skin were so tender- it was clear how much he adored her, careful not to hurt her, and how she bloomed under him; trailing after his fingers whenever they left her skin.   
  
She wasn’t, however, as delicate as he wanted to treat her; based on the way she gripped his length and mounted him shamelessly. Cloud watched, his cock throbbing, as she spread her thighs and lowered onto Wedge’s cock; wet as she was, she still whimpered at the size; those fig-pink lips spreading around him, vulgar and gorgeous. Her whole body trembled as she tried to take him, and Wedge didn’t push her, ever the gentleman even as he let out a deep moan, even as his brows twisted upward in pleasure and concentration, his black hair gripped in her fist as she arched against him.   
  
It was one of the hottest things Cloud had ever seen, and he’d spent years in the SOLDIER barracks. It was different, though, because of how badly he wanted them. He… cared. Cared what happened to them, what they thought of him.   
  
Cared about the way Jessie grabbed for him, the way she pulled him closer. He could feel Wedge fucking into her, feel the way it made her thrust and rock; her cunt speared open, slick clit and thighs rubbing against his own length where it was caught between them.   
  
Wedge dragged him in for a kiss, demanding and hungry this time, his fingers grabbing the nape of Cloud’s neck over Jessie’s shoulder. His tongue pushed into Cloud’s mouth, savory and heady and Cloud whimpered into it; he was so hard it hurt, his ass stretched over his fingers and slick with lube. He’d barely been touched and he felt like a live wire, sucking at Wedge’s tongue like it was his cock, like he could hollow his cheeks and draw him inside.   
  
Jessie grabbed his ass, pulling him closer; and she shot out her other hand, reaching for the bottle of lube. She was getting fucked hard enough she couldn’t quite make words, but he read it well enough and handed it over promptly. Slicking her fingers, she dragged them down his body, sliding her digits along his entrance before hooking them inside him. He was shocked, he curled into the curve of her neck, head against Wedge’s shoulder, and he shuddered.   
  
Her fingers were so different from his; dainty, firm, foreign. The three of them were crushed together, and his cock rubbed between their bodies; over her flat stomach, her plush, slick thighs as she rode Wedge’s length. He could hear the slap of skin against skin each time she forced herself down. Jessie set the pace, riding Wedge with fervor as she slid against every delicious inch of him, grabbing Cloud in a tight embrace as the pretty blonde whined and whimpered into her ear. Her fingers pressed into his ass; she fucked him with two, then three, in time with how she rode Wedge. His skin was so hot, desperate as she stretched him open- then she turned her fingers just right and a groan punched out of him.   
  
“Right there, huh, Cloud? Okay. Hold on for dear life.”   
  
She was teasing him. Three fingers inside him, and he was teasing him.   
  
He didn’t have time to think about it, though, as her clever fingers hooked inside of him; he was so tight around her, tensing and thrusting into her shamelessly, fucking into nothing. Little shuddering sighs each time her fingers brushed his prostate, seeing stars; he didn’t need to tell her, she knew. She did it again, and again and again, til his cock was aching and he couldn’t hold it back anymore.   
  
Cloud came like that, clenching around Jessie’s fingers; his vision going white as his cock released, untouched. Spilling spend over her bare stomach and thighs; her fingers coaxing spurt after spurt out of him, not relenting even as he cried out, as he clung to her and Wedge’s solid form behind her.   
  
Wasn’t sure how long it went on til he was coming back to himself, tucked into her shoulder and breathing heavily. He could tell she was close again by the noises she was making, and she came around Wedge’s cock shamelessly, trembling as she grabbed at the both of them and arched at an impossible angle, her own fingers at her clit.   
  
“Fuck… yes. Alright. Cloud’s turn.” She tilted her head back to kiss Wedge and pushed Cloud off of her; he fell back onto the bed, still feeling dizzy from his last climax. But the Mako wasn’t letting him down; his cock was still hard, and the other two looked pleasantly surprised. Jessie had slid free from Wedge with a deep groan; she hadn’t let him come and he was doing his best to be good, considering.   
  
“Cloud… on your knees. I want to watch.” Jessie purred, kicking her feet at Wedge who just laughed; moving out of her way so she could reclaim her throne of pillows at the head of the bed.   
  
Cloud moved to his hands and knees without thinking about it; this was as good as anything. He’d always been good at following orders, and he _wanted_ to follow hers. To give her whatever she asked for. His body was more relaxed than usual, arms pressed into the bed. Wedge was big, he’d seen him inside Jessie; and even his stretched, slicked hole throbbed at the notion of taking him. He’d tear him apart. And, honestly, that was what he wanted.   
  
Wedge was touching him, all sweet and reverent- like he couldn’t quite believe he was allowed to fuck him. That Cloud wanted this, wanted him. His hands traced down pale skin, over each dip of muscle, the tight v between hip and cock. “You’re so pretty…” Wedge cooed, tracing his spine as the blonde looked over his shoulder at him.   
  
“Thanks.” Ever no nonsense. “You can fuck me. I can take it.”   
  
The heavier man flushed bright red, rubbing the back of his own neck and stuttering a little. “Y-yeah. Alright. If you’re sure.” Cloud was endlessly unsettling, but there wasn’t any second guessing that he wanted this. That he was part of the team, for real. So Wedge leaned over him, kissing down between his shoulder blades; feeling how lean and taut he was, and rubbing his hands down his sides, under him and along his chest; tugging at his nipples which made Cloud rock back against him.   
  
Rugged living meant Cloud had rarely had the opportunity to take things slow. To savor it. And Wedge’s hands made him whimper, gritting his teeth and trembling in a way that was completely foreign to him. He couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, or too much or not enough- Wedge was sweet and kind and warm and wanted to be good to him, and it sat in a hollow pit in his stomach. He wasn’t sure he deserved it.   
  
“Wedge…” He said, gentle as he could manage.   
  
“Right. Right. Okay.” There was one more sweet kiss, lingering against the back of his neck, and then the other man lined up his cock with Cloud’s slick entrance. Cloud could feel how large he was, feel the beginning pressure as he tried to push inside, and he let out a desperate moan; he wasn’t sure if it was fear or desire or some combination of the two. Hard cock spread open his ass, pushing into his tight passage and forcing him open inch by excruciating inch- he’d never had something so big before.   
  
Wedge froze immediately. “Cloud?”   
  
“Don’t stop.” A gasp, punched from behind his teeth.   
  
So he didn’t- he pushed forward, rocking his hips in and out real slow. That was worse, somehow, knowing they were working up to it, knowing it would just get worse before it got better-   
  
“All the way.”   
  
Wedge hesitated for a moment.   
  
“Now.” Cloud growled through gritted teeth, and this time Wedge slammed home; filling him entirely, bottoming out, and Cloud felt a cry shudder out of him. His vision swam; pain and the sensation of being so, so entirely full. Wedge was so warm against him, holding him so sweet, and Cloud wanted to drown in it. It hurt- it hurt but he’d get through it. He clenched his jaw and nodded silently; Wedge was moaning, delicious broken little noises as he took him, buried in tight slick heat.   
  
Wondered, vaguely, if he was still so slick from being inside Jessie.   
  
The thought made Cloud’s hard-on ache, dripping pre-cum onto the sheets. They were making a mess of things.   
  
Wedge pushed into him again and he lost the ability to think. That tight clench-drag-pull of body against body took over everything, the feeling of being so entirely full, entirely at someone else’s mercy. Pushing himself to his limits, testing himself. Wedge thrust into him again and again; he could tell the black-haired giant wanted to be gentle, but gentle wasn’t in Cloud’s repertoire, so he goaded him on; grabbed at his hand, rocked back against him; forced himself to take it deeper and deeper each time.   
  
He wanted to fuck like it was a fight, and Wedge gave it to him.   
  
Hips snapped against hips, the slap of skin against skin and grunting and panting filling the room. They were both slick with sweat, and Cloud fell down to his chest; letting Wedge even deeper with each thrust. A brutal pace, Cloud grunting and grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as he gritted his teeth, his face contorted in pain and pleasure. He was dragged out of it for only a moment, by a noise from Jessie- he glanced up, realized she was watching him intently, rubbing her clit roughly as she watched them fuck, one hand pinching her own nipple.   
  
Cloud growled, and forced himself back up on his arms so he could grab Jessie’s pale thighs and haul her down the bed. He didn’t stop until he could bury his face between them, tugging her legs over his shoulders as his mouth sought out her heat. She smelled so good, so heady, dripping wet with sex and cum, with him and Wedge and gunpowder and-   
  
He lathed his tongue over her cunt, no time for consideration, delving into her and sucking at her clit. There wasn’t much finesse to it, getting fucked so roughly that he was pushed into the hot slick of her each time Wedge thrust inside of him. She didn’t seem to object, though, as his mouth and nose rubbed into her cunt; she grabbed fistfuls of his blonde hair, holding him exactly where she wanted him.   
  
He couldn’t breathe and he didn’t care; his whole world was his throbbing, aching cock, the way Wedge filled him again and again, slamming into his most sensitive places while Jessie’s thighs clenched around his shoulders, while he drowned in the velvet of her cunt and clit and her moans.   
  
Yes, yes, yes just like that.   
  
Wedge grabbed his cock and he fucked into those thick fingers, his whole body trembling as he struggled to breathe, as he felt himself getting higher and higher- bloodless and breathless and so, so fucking desperate for it. Staring at a cliff, his vision going white as there- yes there, right there-   
  
He came with white hot pleasure that seared through him so much so he collapsed in on himself, cumming so hard as he clenched around Wedge’s cock that he couldn’t make any noise, a completely silent cry as stripes of cum shot from him; his whole body spasming and tensing.   
  
Wedge came moments later; not inside, though, because Cloud could hear him shuddering, moaning- feel the hot spend hit his thighs, his ass. His hole was gaping, tensing and throbbing around nothing, and he didn’t want to think about how used he looked.   
  
Jessie was trembling above him, a tell-tale pool of wet beneath her, her cunt reddened from use; her fingers still rubbing lazy circles around the tight nub of her clit.   
  
“Fuck.” Wedge.   
  
“Fuuuck.” Jessie.   
  
“... fuck.” Cloud.   
  
Followed by tired, exhausted laughter.   
  
“... Cloud?”   
  
“Nnn?”   
  
“Are you still hard?”   
  
“.... yeah.”   
  
“....... roshambo for it?”   
  
“You’re on, Wedge. But I always win.” Her singsong tone filled the room. Cloud just smiled.   
  
Alright then. Part of the team.


End file.
